


Kulta

by littlesnowpea



Series: someday this pain will be useful to you [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Really I Swear, this is about a cat i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/pseuds/littlesnowpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was not jealous of a fucking cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kulta

**Author's Note:**

> This is gratuitous porn and fluff. Everyone needs gratuitous porn and fluff in their life. 
> 
> Condomless!sex, if that bothers you. Also, very vague references to the trilogy. Very vague. Like, one line. 
> 
> But this is fluff, I swear.

“Hey, Kulta,” Antti cooed, and Thomas gritted his teeth.

He was not jealous of a fucking cat.

“Are you hungry?” Antti continued, picking up that fluffy.....beast and carrying it into the kitchen.

Thomas didn’t follow, arms folded and staring determinedly at the television.

He was not jealous of that fucking cat. Definitely not.

“Thomas, what do you want for dinner?” Antti called from the kitchen, probably still petting that monstrosity of white fur. Thomas _hmmmpf_ ’d and glared at the screen.

“That stupid cat,” he muttered under his breath and Antti made a noise of confusion. 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Thomas amended, louder. Antti sighed. 

“Spaghetti?” Antti asked, suddenly behind him, and Thomas jumped before turning quickly to face him.

He was holding that fucking cat, and Thomas slowly felt a scowl take over his face. Antti was looking more and more confused, and Thomas kind of felt bad, but-

_Kulta_ was nestled in his boyfriend’s arms, purring contentedly, and Thomas had not held Antti in his arms for weeks. _Kulta_ got to understand every word from Antti’s mouth because it’s a Finnish cat, and Thomas did not share the other man’s language the way he shared Thomas’. 

Fucking _Kulta_ was ruining Thomas’ life.

He was not overdramatic.

“What is wrong with you?” Antti demanded, eyebrows knitting together. “You’ve been moody ever since my parents came to visit.”

“Nothing, Antti,” Thomas sighed, and Antti huffed angrily. The Bitchface was drawing frighteningly near. 

“Bullshit, nothing,” Antti snapped, setting the now-squirming cat onto the floor. “What the fuck is the matter? I’m tired of you being a dick to me all the time.”

Thomas looked back up at Antti, and a pang of instant regret shot through him at Antti’s unsure face, like he expected a different reaction for his boldness.

Thomas exhaled slowly and reached up to pull Antti carefully towards him and kiss him lightly.

“I just miss you,” Thomas said truthfully. “And you speak German but I don’t speak Finnish and I feel bad because I see my sister all the time but you-”

Antti cut him off with another kiss, drawing a surprised moan out of the German man. Thomas quickly and enthusiastically responded, scrambling to his knees on the couch cushions so he could be level with Antti. 

Antti braced himself against the back of the couch and bit at Thomas’ lip- probably for the express purpose of driving him absolutely insane. One hand wound itself in Thomas’ curls while the other travelled from the back of the couch to-

“Mmph!” Thomas grunted, eyes flying open. Antti smirked into the kiss and tugged at Thomas’ belt buckle with a hinting gaze. 

Oh hell no, it was Thomas’ turn to tease. He grabbed at Antti’s hands, kissing his indignant noise from his mouth and tugging him over the edge and onto the cushions with him. 

“Thomas,” Antti asked casually, breaking away from the kiss. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were pink, yet he somehow managed to look completely cunning and sassy. 

One day, Thomas will figure out his boyfriend’s secrets.

“Yes, Antti,” Thomas replied breathlessly, trying to go in for another kiss and frowning when Antti leaned away. The other man smirked again and brushed a stray curl from Thomas’ forehead.

“Are you jealous of Kulta?” Antti positively purred, crowding against Thomas until he had no choice but to fall onto his back. Antti immediately straddled him, pinning him to the couch by his shoulders.

“I am not jealous of a fucking cat,” Thomas repeated, but he could tell Antti wasn’t buying it. 

Probably because he was fucking smirking endlessly. 

“Uh huh,” Antti nodded in faux seriousness, lips pursed together. Thomas wanted to bite them. “And so your-what’s the word, uh- scowl whenever Kulta is around is just, what, coincidence?”

“I’m surprised you know the word coincidence when you didn’t know scowl,” Thomas gasped as Antti squeezed the front of his jeans. “And I’m not jealous, I just wish you’d pay that much atten-attention to me.”

“You think you don’t get enough attention?” Antti pouted in mock sympathy. He wasn’t sorry at all, the asshole. “Whatever can we do to fix that?”

“You could let me get inside you now,” Thomas replied cheekily and groaned when Antti bit at his neck.

“Slow down, cowboy,” he purred, capturing Thomas’ lips with his own. He rucked up Thomas’ shirt and Thomas grinned. He could definitely get behind this.

He had Antti naked and re-straddling him in a matter of one minute and thirty two seconds, and if it wasn’t for Antti’s troublesome belt, he’d be fucking Antti on his own couch already.

“What do you need?” Thomas whispered, pulling his fingers from Antti’s mouth and sliding them into him. Antti moaned and worked his hips against Thomas’ grip before his blue eyes flew open. His full lips were parted and he groaned when Thomas found his prostate. 

“You,” Antti whimpered, and Thomas twisted his fingers before fumbling with the lotion he’d (thankfully) found on the coffee table.

“Fuck,” he said and stopped. “Fuck, I don’t have a condom.”

“If you aren’t in me in five seconds, you won’t be in me for a week,” Antti threatened, a full on glare taking over his pretty face. Thomas hesitated.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” he whispered, nosing at Antti’s cheek. He’d asked about this- of course he did, what guy didn’t? 

Antti had rejected the idea, though, and Thomas knew why-he wasn’t sure at the time what The Other Guy may or may not have given him. 

He wasn’t worried anymore-it’d been two years almost, and there was nothing. Still, Thomas hadn’t asked again, not wanting to pressure him into a single thing he didn’t want to do.

“What did I just say, Thomas, please,” Antti bit his lip when Thomas teased against his prostate again. “Yes, yes, Thomas, I just want you-”

Thomas was slicked up and sliding in before Antti could finish his sentence, and the rest of his words were cut off by his loud groan. He shoved at Thomas’ hands until they gripped his hips and pushed down against Thomas’ cock. 

Thomas gripped Antti’s hipbones tight enough to leave faint bruises and Antti rewarded him with a deep, filthy kiss that made Thomas’ toes curl.

God, Thomas could feel so much of Antti- he could feel every inch of him inside, could feel the pressure and the tightness and everything.

From the look on Antti’s face, it was the same (if not more, much more) for him. Thomas felt his heart skip a beat and swell with feelings for this sassy young man that had come to take over so much of his life. He’d been through so much, but he still placed enough trust in Thomas to take his breath away most days.

“G-god, Thomas, you feel-” Antti’s voice cut off with a hitched breath. “Oh, God-”

“Just Thomas is fine,” Thomas teased breathlessly, and Antti half giggled, half groaned. Thomas thrust harder, drawing small, tortured noises out of the other man. Antti hiccuped and met Thomas with hard downward thrusts, movements becoming erratic.

“I’m gonna-”

“Me too, keep going, don’t stop,” Antti babbled, nails scratching down Thomas’ back. “Don’t touch, just- ah- keep-”

Antti threw his head back and cried out, cumming hard over Thomas’ chest. With a start, Thomas followed, pinning Antti’s hips flush against his own and shuddering.

Antti pressed his face weakly into Thomas’ sweaty neck and let out a soft sigh. Thomas laughed quietly and ran his fingers through Antti’s hair before kissing the top of his head.

“God, yes,” Antti groaned. “That was- yes. All the time. Again. That’s the only way.”

“On your couch?” Thomas taunted, and Antti lifted his head to shoot him a sleepy glare. “Alright, alright, got it.”

“You still angry about Kulta?” Antti asked, voice muffled into Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas laughed and kissed Antti again.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, and kissed the giggles out of Antti’s mouth.


End file.
